falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V News Time to clean up the talk page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:28, March 11, 2014 (UTC) My computer's power supply isn't working so I don't have regular computer access at home. I'm not in any particular rush to do anything about it to be honest, so I won't be on a whole lot for the time being.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) In addition to not having a working computer at home, there's been a death in my family. Consider me unavailable. -OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:54, May 22, 2014 (UTC) T42/Badlanders On that note, did you ever read all the way through the Badlanders? Just curious as no one else seems to have noticed it, this wiki is kinda deserted.T42 (talk) 03:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Also any chance I can add a Badlanders pack to the Corpse Coast? Honestly I never did finish reading it, I'm not so busy on here these days. Putting a group of them in the Corpse Coast should be fine. Have fun writing!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Eh the issue is ongoing, Kal and the like are overvewing it, also Sol brought up something from like a year ago in an attempt to actually extend my ban. Total sockpuppet. But in all seriousness I have some ideas that need the yay or nay. So #1 is a NCR breakaway group, probably platoon sized, that were basically left to die during a protracted campagine against Tribals up north in Orgon and decided to instead join forces with the tirbals and have become a pain in the local NCR's neck with gurilla style raids and training the tirbals to fight. Then I got an idea for a seires of articles that take place in Africa, the one I need the go ahead on is this Idea of Lowland Gorillas that, through accident or design, became sentiant and now fight for the dominance of the contiant with the use of conventional weapons such as ARs and Miniguns and wear some conventional body armor. Im thinking they'd have simillar stats to a Super Mutie minus the Rad resistance and more agile. The Gorillas, being an endngered speices way before the war, and the Nukes doing them no favors in that regard, would be small in numbers but farily intelegant enough to understand the functioning of most modern weapon systems and other conventional technologies. (if they have a gatling laser or mini nuke launcher they stole it) Plz tell me what you think.T42 (talk) 22:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with the NCR defectors, but that business of intelligent gorillas sounds problematic so I'm going to say no to that. I do encourage you to think of something else to do with some part of Africa as it is woefully underdeveloped.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:54, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ok NCR defectors yes, Gorillas with miniguns no, gotcha. I was thinking of postwar Africa being mostly made up of waring tribals and mabey some communities of a more civilized persuasion making up most of the terf, as well as a long list of mutated flora and fauna. I will need to do alot more research on the geography and also take into account that there cant be many places in Africa that the superpowers would launch their nukes, so mabey the raidation and the like would be a result of mass fallout brought about by wind currents and mabey poisoned water. Also, would Power Armor be found in other nations? Or was Post-War America the sole creator and perpraiator of power armor? On that bend, was wondering if I could make a Power Amrored faction, basically a Brotherhood of Steel chapter somewhere in Kansas is almost wiped out due to their bunker venting poision gas or something of that like, cept for a patrol who decide to go on a four gun crusade to clean up the land. One of them survives and is eventually taken in by a Tribe that impresses him with their respect for machinery and knowlege, and deicides mabey all outsiders arnt cavement bent on the annhilation of all they touch. So he leads them back, retakes his bunker, and trains them to be the next generation of his now defunct chapter. I was thinking the Tribals would be like the BoS, out to preserve tech an purge the mutant abominations of the world, but in their primitive ways, have basically become a Fallout version of the Cult Mehcanicus, complete with blocky cybernetics and robes on their power armor. Basically, while the BoS would still improvise and improve tech, the Power Armored Tribals in question would basically sacrafice you by strapping you to a boiler and letting its surface temp burn you alive for such heresy. However, maintaining tech is kosher, religously so. Plz Tell me wacha think.T42 (talk) 22:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Also I'm planning to make a page for the Badlanders various weapons, most of which are just imaginative variants of existing weapons. Also, would it infringe on the wikis artistic policy if the Badlanders made Rippers that were basically Chainaxes and Chainswords and the like? Basically a Ripper but bigger and more tribaly. Also would a Dynamatie Slingshot be too silly a weapon?T42 (talk) 22:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) My understanding of canon is that Power Armor was solely an American technology, so they're not going to be found much further than Canada or Mexico and certainly not in great numbers. I would like you to curb your enthusiasm just a bit with Africa, if you look around here you'll notice that the fanon is built upon small areas one article at a time. Because we are dealing with a single planet and not a galaxy as in Warhammer 40K we must be stingier with the real estate we cover so that there's plenty of room for every author. So rather than coming up with broad content for an entire continent, pick a particular area within a particular country and work on that. A dynamite slingshot is silly in my opinion, but not against the rules or inappropriate. We've historically rejected the importation of other IPs such as Warhammer and Halo, so I'm going to say you cannot simply recreate Warhammer 40K concept, at least not in such an obvious fashion. Finally I will once again implore you to spell check before you publish anything, spelling is clearly not your strong suit so you need to take steps to make your work presentable.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:58, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh I know that OP, I don't want to take over vast swaths of Africa, I ment in a particular area. (I thourghoughly read the rules) And I did not literally mean making a copy paste version of the Cult Mechanicus it was more of a comparison than a statment that thats what its based off, but I understand what you mean in terms of weaponary. At the most my plan is to make a "Big Ripper" which is basically a chainsword in any universe, if thats ok with you. Also what are the permamiters on making a weapons page? (i.e. how would I title it and are there any templates I should use?) And finally, the upcomming RPs look fun but I'm not sure how one participates, any guidance on that? Oh and finally, though this may have been mentioned recently somewhere, are we allowed to make anything having to do with the Enclave? I was thinking of a small group of them operaiting somewhere in the Midwest, prehaps twenty individuals strong, fourteen of which are power armored soilders. And are we allowed to use Super Mutants? )T42 (talk) 22:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Could you read Stern's Raiders and tell me if its cool so far? I'm going for illustrious history followed by a dark and dramatic fall from grace. And I know its not finished but I just want to know if you like the direction so far.T42 (talk) 23:44, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Just curious when youll get around to awnsering the stuff above. No rush, it seems this wiki is pretty empty like the wasteland itself, gives a man time to think.T42 (talk) 20:13, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Eventually.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:59, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :So I had this idea for a Vault in Iowa, basically like Vault 87, it was ment to test the applications of FEV, thus creating super mutants. (I like to call them the Iowa Strain, they are healthy and agressive, like the Capital Wasteland muties, but noteably more organised, if not nearly as smart as West Coast muties) The resultant Super Mutants were created knowingly, unlike the 87's who were just the Overseer and his goons blindly following orders. This Vaults scientific team knew what they were doing to the poor saps who signed up for the Vault, but what they didn't see coming was a certain Brainbot. This Brainbot, which was designated Z3-3K (aka Zeek) overcame its programing through sheer willpower and regained sentiance, unfortunantly the brain used in Z3-3k's construction was that of the infamous Pre-War crimelord Greyson "Dutch" Delahoyah. Long story short, Zeek takes over the Vault, and through his masterful "I control the FEV, so unless you muties wanna go extinct you better listen to me." manuver, becomes lord of the Vault 444 Super Mutants. They then spread out into the Iowa wasteland to raise some hell and eventually take over the wasteland. Also, humans who have not been exposed to radiation (I.E. Vault Dwellers) become smart muties right? At least thats my understanding, so with that in mind, the first generation of Super Mutants (being made up of vault dwellers) would be smart enough to understand they need Zeek to survive, as he has not only hacked into the FEV mainfraim and made the vats a turret/sentry bot guarded killing floor, but all of the Vaults other systems. Thus Zeek would have a whole generation of smart mutants that would act as commanders for his soon to be Mutant army (Im thinking at its peak the Vault 444 Mutant Army would be about the size of the Mutant force in the D.C. Wasteland) but over time most of these Mutie Capos died off, leaving a small council of four or five underbosses. Now the latchkey of this article is that I need to be able to make an Iowa Brotherhood of Steel Chapter, these guys would have let tech gathering fall by the wayside and have become more obsessed with purging the wasteland of abominations and mutants (ghouls, monsters, muties, anything that dosen't fall under the strictly human catagory) and, like the D.C. Chapter, have turned to recuiting locals in order to keep their numbers up as they now fight a never ending war against Zeek's mutant army. Now, the Iowa Chapter will have many more gunhands than most, but only a quarter will be Power Armored elites, the rest are conscripts, gathered from the three settlements they took over, Gordontown, Vault 23 (which is a legit fallout shelter vault, a good half of them were actually for keeping people alive), and Whistlers Grove, and their HQ is a small bunker. This will all take place in some large Iowa city, mabey the capital, and thats all the turff I'm trying to claim in this project. Please get back to men whenever possible about this idea and the others above.T42 (talk) 20:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Stern's Raiders looks good. I like the concept of Z3-3K but I am incredibly leery about approving a Supermutant Vault, or another new wellspring of Supermutants in general; it sounds like the first step on a road towards lots of stupid bullshit the likes of which this wiki has endured before. Why not reapply the concept of the brainbot elsewhere?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:08, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay OP, I've digested your suggestions and come up with a few things, First off, I would like you to define how you fell Fallout 3's potrayel of both Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel were wrong so I do not repeat any exact flaws when I make the Idaho Chapter. On the Enclave route, I was thinking now of an Idaho cell holed up in the Owyhee Mountains just fifty miles out of Bosie. Sorta like Raven Rock but less obvious and more low key. As for gear I'm still kicking that around, I was leaning twoards this particular cell being made up of the origanal group stationed there when the bombs fell and reminant forces who hauled ass east when the base at Posidon when to hell, and a few stragglers from D.C. and Chicago. The basic theme of the Idaho cell is that they are woefully under equipped, and have to basically throw marks of power armor together and even use convetional weapons to stay in the game. So picture an Enclave trooper using a Chinese Assault rifle while wearing a mishmash of Hellfire, Tesla, and MKII power armor. My idea is to explore just how the Enclave could proceed with their mission without much of the advangages other cells have. As for Zeek, I've come up with a better idea, so he regains control of himself, wanders about until he finds some ruins of an old township, something sizeable but nothing really city like, no building bigger than a five story if you get my meaning. But its got a theater, a few bars, and some local tribesmen. So Zeek, being a crimlord/visonary, and with the support of his Ghoul second (the Ghoul was his right hand man before the war and they stumble across each other in their travels) sees potnetal and promptly takes the place over, killing the tribals leader and instilling himself as boss of the town. he then turns the tribals into something like the families of New Vegas (though that is only one family running the show) and gets to fixing the place up. It eventually becomes a neat little den of sin and vice. I was thinking of calling the town, Redlight but I'm open to better suggestions. Finally, are we allowed to make other kinds of mutants? Like they hidious, disfugured, radioactive hellspawn that most likely exist. I was thinking a horde of them could be the reason the Idaho Cell is mired in Idaho but I could also make a large band of gangers, the Boise Boys, who have been giving them a hard time too. (I don't intend to take over all of Boise but at the very least I intend to start up Idaho as a place) I'll wait until your say so to start up any of this, thanks in advance.T42 (talk) 00:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I think we covered the Enclave stuff in the chat earlier, so I'll just say that your new concept for Z3-3K is just fine and you can make a new kind of mutant but there's going to be oversight on it to make sure it doesn't go south. Now that I think about it, I never got around to fixing the Nocturnals up.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:52, March 18, 2014 (UTC) RP and stuff Yo Ovaltine. I was wondering, would I be able to make a RP, similar to the Post Apoc RP on the RP Wiki, on this fanon, where players control a group of survivors in the fallout world. Probably would be set in Hawaii or Alaska, I was thinking that a collab with all the users who join the RP could be done after the RP on whatever wasteland it took setting in, and the factions, events and people in that wasteland would be from the RP and such. On another note, what is the maximam allowed size/tech level of any fanon faction? :If you want to give me an intro or some expository information so I can set up a forum for you, you can have your RP. There's not a hard, specific rules for faction size and tech level, it's more of a guideline thing. A fanon faction can't beat the stuffing out of canon factions and they can't be so monolithic that they completely lock other authors out of whatever area they're in. Like I keep saying, it's one small world rather than a galaxy, be prepared to share.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I was gonna ask you if I could do the RP on a blog, since forums seem to fuck up for me whenever I try leavng messages on them and such, everything goes all glitchy and nothing works, which is why I almost never use forums. Orkmarine 05:37, March 12, 2014 (UTC) So yeah, would I be able to make the RPG in a blog, since forums dont work for me. Not sure if you saw the last message, also, I was just wondering why you reply to people on your own talk page instead of theirs? Not a problem to me or anything, it just seems more effeciant to message people on their page. Orkmarine 13:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dusty-Blues Plot Remember back when I posted this? "A little bit o' info: The year is 2279, and the New California Republic has gone under a strenuous period of political change. A string of deceit and corruption has been discovered in the highest echelons of power, the NCR senate, leading to a quick and forced change in leadership. Things are not just going poorly in the NCR's political dealings, but in it's military as well. The NCR Army has been dealing with a large-scale raider incursion inside it's own territories, losing whole outposts to an organized and well-trained army of raiders, the leader of which remains unknown. Panic has spread in some areas, namely around the frontier areas where the presence of troops has diminished, and, for the first time in many years, caravans have now had to group together in long, winding convoys. A surge of recruitment has lead to massive changes to the NCR Army, changing it into a now large-scale, quasi-colonialist force. The whole of the Core Region is at war, with some areas surrounding it now descending into lawless and dangerous breeding grounds for bandits and raider warlords. Times change, but war, war never changes. ''' What d'ya think?" I reckon that this is the intro I want for the RP. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: To be honest, when I seen that you messaged me, I thought it was one of those "Hey, stop doing that" messages fanon wiki's usually do. Sure, I'd be an administrator here, since I have experience in other fanon wikia in a admin role (GTA and MC). I like how the special pages are sorted out, I usually do that as well. Nǝro :For the record, I've issued more than a few "stop doing that," messages in my time but that's when people were changing the actual content of articles that weren't theirs. One incident that comes to mind is when someone changed a reference to an interstate on one of my articles, changing the correct reference to an incorrect one for no apparent reason.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat real quick? Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 00:49, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sadly no, im currently out of town and without regular computer access. Writing this on my phone as it is. Ill be available Tuesday.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Problem with the Statboxes So the Stat infoboxes have become blank even thought the editor says there has been no change in content.T42 (talk) 16:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :OrkMarine is futzing around with the templates.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Wait, by stat boxoes do you mean the normal infobox? I ported in the 40k one, it seems to be working fine except for the fact that all the words on the 2nd line and below are a really dark grey making it hard to read. Im gonna try and get some help from a proper coder on this. Orkmarine 20:22, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Article Adoption Hey just wondering if I can take over the Benjamin Renner page, its got potential that I want. I intend to make it a bit more down to earth, getting rid of all the bad game references, and adding some serious content after I get my Idaho Brotherhood all set to go. Just gimme the word and I'll add the page to my catagory and go to town.T42 (talk) 02:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :The author just put it up for deletion so go ahead and feel free to adopt it, but don't add your category. If you feel you must be recognized, just mention your stewardship of the article in the talk page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Time lines and stuff Hey Oval. Should the wiki use writing in current tense regarding Fallout NV as the main guide? This is to say, should we allow 2274 or 2281 I think it is, to be the dominant time line to determine how past/present is intepreted so that when a 2281+ article is written, it doesn't take a dominant form. I hope you get what I mean. Mfwatto 11:27, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :From the rules: ''The Current "Present"' - 2281, The Courier has been to the Sierra Madre, Zion, and Big MT; and is currently navigating the Divide in search of Ulysses. President Kimball has not yet addressed the troops at Hoover Dam. When the next Fallout game comes up, assuming it takes places in the future relative to New Vegas, we update that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Super Mutants in Idaho I've had this idea I've been meaning to peg off you. Now its been established that FEV is in Idaho and the cause of the its influx of chimeric mutants running amok. I was wondering if a group of Super Mutants (either a West Coast group led by a Machavellian Nightkin or an East Coast Group led by a very headstrong Mutant Overlord) could end up near Boise in search of FEV. Their numbers will be minimal at best but im thinking they snagged their own supply minute Supply of FEV when they embarked on their search so they have a somewhat steady influx of new fighters. Personally I'm leaning on the idea of both east and west coast mutants showing up and leading to a Super Mutant civil war. Also the Boise Mutants will attack them regardless like they attack everything to their goal of reatching the FEV will be very hard to achive even if they have the ideal numbers and gear (which they dont) I look forward to your response. T42 (talk) 20:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :I saw this, still thinking on it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't want some kind of sinkhole that draws in endless mutants from east and west. Maybe just a gang from either coast following the same lead bump into each other and decide they don't care for the other. The east coast boys don't care for the westies flapping faces with their vices and straps, and the westies don't like how stupid the east coast boys are or something.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:28, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::That is what I'm going for.T42 (talk) 19:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) The Wall, Idaho Now as you probably remeber Undead gave me the idea to create a civilization that rests in the east of Bosie. I'm thinking of calling it The Wall Society, now I'm not particular on the hows yet, I'm thinking a convaluted Vault Tech experiment tyring to figure out what would happen if a group of people who had not changed from the 50's esq culture of pre-war America were relased in an invornment which would provide a minimum need for change of said culture. (ie freeze everyone, then at the twenty year mark unfreeze the security force and overseer with explicit orders to fortify the area surrounding the Vault ((or just have a bunch of robots do it)) which was a huge chunk of suburb for the reason of the experiment and after fourty years, the rest of the Vault is unfrozen and the population walk out into a nearly perfectly restored suburbia) The gist of it is that The Wall Society's general population lives on as if nothing happened and are only barely aware of the world outside the massive, rubble and scrap metal wall that surrounds their little slice of suburbia. Im thinking the Vault had built in with it all the means to maintain a Pre-War standard of living in the surrounding suburban area, power, water, livestock even. However, the Vaults security force (which is basically a standing army) must constantly patrol the wall and fight day in and day out to keep everything out. That and the Enclave has taken a special intrest in taking over the place and has agents trying to get them to accept the Perpetuals as their soviergn leadership. Oh and they live in a constant state of MacCarthy era paranoia of the Red Menace and anyone who so much as sneezes wrong is le banished. So it creates the image of utopia, but by no means is. Oh and the Vaults systems are all wearing out... all according to plan.T42 (talk) 22:32, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Rather than deal with the potential fallout of a robot army, how about the Overseer's men formed a relationship with slavers and built the wall with slave labor. Slaves could also operate farms outside the city, watched over by the Overseer's men and just a few robots. The guards probably call going to the outside, "commuting to work." Also, the name of the community shouldn't reference the wall, nothing would want people to leave quite so much as curiosity regarding what's on the other side of the wall. The inside of the wall is probably painted, there could be plastic trees and billboards blocking the view and the houses all face away from it, they try to keep it out of mind as much as possible.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:26, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Well I do have a slaver group in the works so slave labor for the construction of the wall and refurbishing of suburbia works fine. Now is the reality that the outside is a nuked out hell hole completly forgotten or simply shoved to the side very strongly? Because I feel you cant TOTALLY hide the truth effectivly once our outside of the Vault, but if I stretch suspenided disbelif the majority population could be unaware the war even happend. Just told that it was all a "false alarm" and that they were asleep for only a few minutes.T42 (talk) 20:40, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :It's your story, but I imagined that people are aware that the outside sucks. The concealment is more an "out of sight, out of mind," thing. They'd rather look at something more pleasant than a pile of rubble and rebar.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Intelligent Deathclaws Now finally, for Idaho, I had an idea for an out-of the way community of Deathclaws that are decended from Goris. I'm thinking they live in a large cave or abandoned quarry a ways away east of Boise. Being decended from Goris, who would probebly teach his offspring to value human life and not to interfer, they would be rather passive and try their best to keep to themselves. I have the feeling I've asked you this before and you okayed it but just in case I'm asking premission for a second time. Oh and it gose without saying their numbers will be low.T42 (talk) 20:23, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :In Fallout Bible 6, MCA says that neither Goris or Xarn perpetuated the intelligent Deathclaw race.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take that as a no then. Though the two entries on the subject are conflicting.T42 (talk) 22:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :So though you've been clear on no smart deathclaws, The Crazy Deathclaws, they have a talking deathclaw and you expressly okayed that.T42 (talk) 03:42, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I did indeed ultimately approve that specific request. Ultimately I decided that an individual intelligent deathclaw who was effectively a raider, didn't create a viable backdoor for resurrecting the species shenanigans. A community of deathclaws almost explicitly throws that idea out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: That author lucked out by ignoring the rules when the site was basically dead and then getting permission after the fact. With our greater recent activity, that kind of tomfoolery would not have flown.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:56, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Within reason? Just wanted to make sure that this group i thought of wouldn't be NCF. I was thinking of it being 26 national guardsmen that made it to a guard shelter in Boise that could contain two hundred people for 15 years, and has the same amount of rifles and rad-suits. The group are isolationalists however and only ever come out to scavenge. They also never have more than 30 members ever. Walrus king (talk) 22:40, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Were there already people in this shelter? Is their story At what point in the timeline does their story take place? I'm not against this, but your premise as written is confusing to me.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::figured that might be a problem. Day of the great war, sirens ring and 26 members of the national guard are the only ones who made it to the shelter in time. Walrus king (talk) 22:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok so it's just set at that part of the timeline. Go ahead.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Starting a New Vault Hey there. You may or may not remember me (I certainly hope it's the latter), but I edited here a while ago. Due to a few misunderstandings and a ton of immaturity on my part, I got a bit out of hand. However, I'd really like to put that all behind me and create some good articles. I'd like to do something with the Broken Banks. I've got the general idea of what I want to do, but I noticed that you need admin permission to create a Vault. To be specific, I'd like to make Vault 110. The idea behind it is that the Vault's experiment was to see how people could handle the stress of sinking. The Vault was built on the shore of an island in the Broken Banks. Erosion is a massive factor in the area (this is why the Cape Hatteras lighthouse was moved in 1999). Over the years, the Vault and the surrounding area slowly began to sink. Of course, it remained sealed, but the constant corrosion kept the Vault occupants on their toes, constantly trying to fix things. By 2050, the Vault was almost completely underwater during high tide. At any rate, I hope you go for the idea and I look forward to actually making some decent edits on here. SunshineSparkleCrim 17:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Fresh starts all around. That's an interesting Vault concept. To be clear, the vault started underground and then sank beyond the reach of the surface? Anyways, feel free to start working on it.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :That is correct. Thank you for the go ahead! Bananananananana BAT-CRIM 15:14, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Photos? I remember seeing somewhere on here that you took character photos for people, and I was wondering if your still able to do that. Walrus king (talk) 00:41, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have any Fallout games installed at this time.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Synthetic Character So I was thinking of a Slaver/Mercenary Outfit in Boise run by a either a cyborg or escaped Commonwealth Android. This is mostly to add the interesting juxtopsition that a being who was a slave became a Slaver purely to get revenge for her demeaning life as a "prostobot" and so on. Also it takes a load off my work in the timeline because I wont have to get a new leader for the group every decade or so.T42 (talk) 03:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Go for it. Female androids are typically called gynoids. In Alejandro Jodorowsky's science fiction work The Incal gynoid prostitutes are called "homeosluts" which I thought was a kind of funny name, I bring that up as a point of trivia you don't need to use that name (and probably shouldn't :P).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Power Armored/High Tech Faction Now I know the subject has been discussed before and I know this wiki is particularly sensitive to any faction being able to match someone like the Brotherhood gun for gun but please hear this idea out. Now, as I reason it, the Brotherhood and the Enclave, the only two factions that are conisitantly seen with fully functioning Power Armor, have had connctions to the Pre-War U.S. Government. It stands to reason then that really any group with a Special Forces background that pertained to Power Armor, of which there were quite a few, could also achive something simmilar to the Brotherhood. Now my intent should I get the green light. As always, any faction of such means should be few in number, its the most natural peice of balancing. The Fanon Idaho Brotherhood, who I wrote, do get around this a bit by having a small army of regular conscripts, whos abilities are not remarkable but not negligable either. But the point of that is to make sence of the Idaho Brotherhoods control over their streatch of territory, after all, with only a few members actually able to use the advanced weapons at their disposal, how else are they to keep order without militia? The current group I have in mind however, would be more akin to the West Coast or Mojhavie Brotherhood, few in number and strictly islationist. Their Pre-War gear will be on par with the Brotherhood, with mabey a few uniqe modifications they have done to their gear here and there to give them some originality, but no super plasma gatling arrays or moblie fortresses. The point of this article is to simply show people that a Power Armored, Gatling Laser toting faction dose not need to break the canon. That is all I look forward to your response.T42 (talk) 05:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Frankly, it sounds kind of pointless. They're not meaningfully different from the Enclave or Brotherhood. Why not find a different route for a high-tech group? I dislike tooting my own horn here, but it's what I was going for with Aquaculture and there's nary a suit of power armor to be found.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Raniero R responding to a question I left on their talk page. Just fixed the Quote template so there is not space anymore, I just gotta fix the placement. I'm also taking out the contents, looks weird. God of the Seasons So is the RP: God of the Seasons still open? I'm not sure what character to make for it yet but I have some ideas if the thing might still be rolling.T42 (talk) 03:28, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I guess it's theoretically open, the last post was in 2012. LMG and Homosursussus might come back if it got active again, but I think Stickibunn is long gone.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:28, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::That would be pretty cool if you started it up again, i always enjoyed reading the new posts when i got on after school Walrus king (talk) 16:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay I got an idea for a character to add to the Seasons, a hand flamer toting mercenary from a nearby Badlanders Pack. Hes flashy, ruthless, and downright sadistic, but hes good at hiding the latter for the most part. Im thinking he and his crew could be antagionists of the RP, hunting the caravan, or he could just join up at random following some kinda battle with other raiders.T42 (talk) 18:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Player on player antagonism works in some stories, but seeing as how the uncompleted first half of the story is a travelogue, that'd be an enormous time sink. Him joining as a traveling companion would be better in my view.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Character Specific Perks I know this could lead to an ugly can of worms, but I think it would be cool if we could give some characters their own uniqe perks, like Linaus' in game uniqe perk, Legionary Badass. I have one for Hoodlum called Shotgun Diplomacy, in which he gains a speech bonus if hes got his weapons drawn.T42 (talk) 20:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I think we used to have a page of user-made perks and/or traits. I never cared for them myself, but whatevs. Why not start a blog entry and see if there's an interest throughout the userbase to start a new one of these? If there is, we can work on creating guidelines.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Site promotion That would absolutely be fine with me. If you'd like, I can add Tranquility Lane as an affiliate on the RP Wiki's homepage. So far we have it on the right side of the main page, with Nukapedia and the Strategic Nuclear Moose as our current affiliates. I can use your Wiki's wordmark if you'd like or any 250x65px image you'd like to send me. - Chris 02:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Western Block Can I get a quickly summary about why it was deleted? I was making updates to it, and it hadn't been a stub for that long Walrus king (talk) 21:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't delete it. You'll have to ask Raniero.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :sorry, didn't see a delete log, just noticed it was gone. Walrus king (talk) 05:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) The Marauders Okay OP, I got an idea for a group in Canadia, heres the gist, The Marauders are a technologically advanced group that was once powerful like the California Bortherhood, and worked on a chain of command, lead by a General. However, in 2210 the current general died and infighting broke out when disagreements arose about his successor. Now the Marauders are a confederacy of squads and platoons of troopers fighting one another, making alliances with others, and generally tearing whats left of canada apart in their interciene struggle. They were decended from military troops stationed in Canadia and some units in Alaska, and the general tech level is equal with the Brotherhood, with laser rifles and miniguns the norm. Im thinking they have little gang wars about turf, and are generally named on a group by group basis by their commander. (I.E. Othello's Rangers, Eclipse's Raptors, ect.) But alltogether they would say they are Marauders. Though devided by personal vendettas, they all follow a uniform goal. They generally retreive technology and try to share it out with settlements they deem "Civilized", generally trying to make the Canadian Tundra a better place to live for civilized folk. However, they ruthlessly exterminate tribals and raiders, deeming them all dangeorus savages. They also hunt ghouls and mutants down and destroy them without a second thought. Though territorial, and interested in the wellbeing of the people of their domain, the Marauders dont involve themselves in local power struggles or wars between other settlements, and have no intrest in ruling over anyone. They are content to live in their old pre war bunkers and stockpile weaponary. Please tell me what you think.T42 (talk) 20:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I really don't want to deal with this. Please take it up with another admin.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:50, May 4, 2014 (UTC) C4 Returns Hey Ovaltine, it's lovely to know you're still kicking. I definitely want to dabble in fanon some more, but forgive me if my article kicks around for some time. Also I need to LRN2WIKI again, so there's that. Warm regards friend! Composite 4 (talk) :Well we're glad to have you back!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey OP I was wondering how the mentioning of Doctor Henry and Rex is a contradicition after he left NCR he doesn't really show up anywhere until he arrives in the Mojave. CaptainCain (talk) 11:21, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Phillip Taylor Contradicion Hey OP I was wondering how the mentioning of Doctor Henry and Rex is a contradicition after he left NCR he doesn't really show up anywhere until he arrives in the Mojave. CaptainCain (talk) 11:26, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Rex's history places him first in Denver City, then in service to Caesar's Legion, then as the companion of The King. The Courier has the option of taking on the dog as a companion and taking him to Doc Henry for treatment, but it's not yet canon to say that it happened; let alone that the Courier left Rex with Doc Henry on any kind of a permanent basis. Furthermore, Dr. Henry's history between games is covered by canon, he tried and failed to kill K9 and Cyberdog, fled the NCR, and met up with his old squadmates before ending up in Jacobstown.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh ok thanks for clearing that up, will the article be deleted becuase of thier inclusion?CaptainCain (talk) 01:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::It wont be deleted if you bring the article into compliance with the rules, just remove or change the offending content.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey OP I fixed it for ya CaptainCain (talk) 19:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Please check back with this article I fixed the contradiction CaptainCain (talk) 16:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain/ Apologies OP Imust apologize for my ignorance Sorry I neglected to ask you about the Florida and the Devil's brigade. So i ask what now? what happens to the atricles I guess in the end is up to you but I ask for mercy --CaptainCain (talk) 20:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'll get around to reading them soon and see if they can be saved. Even when people get permission, Enclave and Brotherhood articles tend to be kind of sucky, it's almost an unavoidable part of making articles about them.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright in the end the choice is yours CaptainCain (talk) 20:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) With towns and characters are permission needed also? CaptainCain (talk) 20:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Towns and characters are usually fine, unless you mean to incorporate stuff covered in the rules as requiring permission (Brotherhood, Enclave, Androids, etc.)--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:07, May 13, 2014 (UTC) The Californians OP I've sort of developed this over the past week so let me know what you think. The Californians are a group of ex-NCR troopers/Rangers who have realized all the people the NCR has screwed over and thus try to help these people out (Ex: escorting a water caravan to the Great Khan refugees in Bitter Springs) they act as bounty hunters and mercs on the side, they go after raider gangs like the 80s and Vipers try to clean up the interior of the NCR. They work alongside the Rangers and troopers, thier main goal is to keep people safe and to basically right the NCR's wrongs. The group is very patriotic in its ideology and is led by an ex-ranger named Blackburn, he was wounded at the battle of Kimball Point. They are armed with mostly weapons they had while in service, like Service Rifles, Caravan Shotguns, hunting rifles, snipers, etc. However they aren't 100% pure, they will take contracts from Cattle Barons to clear out opposing ranches (they justify this by thinking its for the good of the republic), they are known to move arms to shady clients for the Gun runners and support tribes/organizations which are not the best (Like the US helping the USSR in ww2, mutual golas but in the end they'll bite ya in the ass). They all around are good people but a few are a bit unpredictable. so waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 16:13, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :What you've presented here sounds fine.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Would it be considered over powered if a few of them had Power Armour? Like just the ones that were able to take out a Knight or Paladin, theses few would be really veteran members CaptainCain (talk) 16:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::How about one of those unpowered suits like the NCR use in New Vegas.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:40, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure, I guess we can comprmise, also I made a breif reference to a movie hope its not a problem CaptainCain (talk) 21:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Have you read through this yet? let me know if you find any issues CaptainCain (talk) 22:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Image Posting and Giant Robot Hey OP just a few things one if you've read a couple of my atricles you know I make reference to a massive, towering robot walking around Northern California in Green Acre and The Californians Jjust wondering if that would be an ok article and with adding images, as i don't want to be sued by some beatnik artist how do you check the copyright on images? CaptainCain (talk) 16:11, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. Don't worry about the giant robot though, that probably wouldn't fly here anyways.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:50, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Damn thats too bad, well he'll just get to stay a piece of purpose CaptainCain (talk) 03:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Warhounds Hey OP this is my idea for a new group: The Warhounds. They were started by the joining of the three tribes two of the groups are survivors from the legion and White Legs) the Frog Feet, tar walkers and Hangdogs they are led by a former mormon missionary named Kurtz, after an old war movie he saw. anyway yhey go about attacking and raiding the area around the great salt lake, mostly going after the White Legs and Legion, along with the 80s and anyone else who gives them problems. They are based in moab utah and get arms shipments from the NCR and Californians, they are incredibly brutal known for killing women, children the elderly and such but they do it all in the name of a holy crusade declared by their leader kurtz against the Legion and White Legs, and in the case of the Tar Walkers, Hangdogs and Mormons in the group for revenge for their slaughtered families. They protect any mormon settlements they find in the wastes and activley trade with the town of Jericho, where they get fresh water from Sherriff O'Connor. they are allied with the NCR, and Dead Horses and basically anyone else who will willingly attack the Legion and their allies. Waddya think?CaptainCain (talk) 16:07, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good, but replace the Hangdogs with an original tribe. Unlike the Tar Walkers, they got pressed into the Legion. Also, rather than being directly allied with the NCR, it should be a more shadowy arrangement, perhaps between Kurtz and a rancher or a crooked senator.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:50, :May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ok sounds good CaptainCain (talk) 03:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Kimball's Killers Ok OP another group up and ready to go. basically Kimball's Killers are a group of elite NCR Rangers who act as security for President Kimball, they go out and assasinate high value targets throughout the west (mostly tribals head, legion officers and anyone else that proves a pain for the NCR. They are extremly patriotic and loyal to their country and are led by George Taylor, sone of Phillip Taylor, they also do raids on enemy camps, act as emissaries to other groups, they're basically the black operations group of the NCR, plus any Ranger seen wearing Elite riot Gear is a member of kimball's killers, they're given the armor for their expierence. they also run a program for setting up safehouses throughout Caesar's Land and beyond, there all hidden secretly, from the Grand Canyon to the sewers under Denver. they run black operations like to assasinate Caesar and Lanius (don't worry I won't contradict canon), or to drive tribals off oil rich lands. lus they also support the OSI in developing new tech or repairing old ones, they go out to find the latest and greatest wepons and warmachines out there and are rahter resourceful to that end. They are found throughout the wasteland from the divide to Kimball Point to Washington the Sonora in Mexico doing the NCR's bidding. So waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 17:47, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :They sound like super awesome guys who have the most super awesome toys and are super awesome at everything, which is kind of boring. New Vegas made the case that the President uses elite rangers for security. Also just because we have some instances of oil being found in the fan on doesn't mean we should overturn one of the founding premises of the setting. Also we don't yet know if Kimball survives, so if you do end up making some version of this, their shenanigans will have to be set between his election and his speech at Hoover Dam.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Right I gotcha OP no KKs well I guess its back to the drawing board for me CaptainCain (talk) 21:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Red District Basically these guys are located in Boise in and amongst the warring clans, groups, factions, etc. They're a group of people who are fed up with getting caught in the crossfire of the groups so they took a couple of empty blocks of street fortified it, repaired the buildings and they live there, they let others in all the time, there is the red district (named due to the blood shed both inside and outside the walls) and the lower district located in the sewers below the streets. The groups leader is called the High Chancellor named Tommy. The town is rather police state-ish, with a repaired security system being used to monitor the populace and such along with the town guards brutally putting down any kind of sedition. The lower district is poorer than the surface and contains many bars, pubs, and a single brothel. The town militia numbers about 80 with the populace being well into the hundreds. the surface folk tend to the elitists and those who live in the sewers tend to be the lower classes. The town employ robotic security (mostly salvaged or repaired) to support the security force. They trade with the outside (drugs being banned on the surface) and trade mirelurk meat they collect from those that roam the untamed sections of the sewers. Ghouls, humans are aloud in at will. also i noticed that some authors have boxes at the bottom of their pages saying they authored the article, how does on acquire that? CaptainCain (talk) 20:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good, don't go overboard with the robots or automated stuff. As for those author boxes, people format them in, feel free to figure it out and add your own.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::OK I'm glad to hear that, to bad about the ban on the NCR CaptainCain (talk) 23:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::It was getting over represented. There's more articles for bases and battles than there are female characters and businesses, for instance.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:12, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Very true, time for the Legion to saturate this wiki, Ave True To Caesar! CaptainCain (talk) 00:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) FYI/Adoption Just letting you know I adopted an article, to you know be a good person and shit. Just letting you know to expect another faction/ character coming up CaptainCain (talk) 02:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Fallout Fanfiction wiki/ job offer Hey OP before I came to TR I was a contributor over at Fallout Fanfiction wiki, we don't seem to have too many admins who are active and now that there are people coming back we're kind of in need of one. Would you be interested in making a few edits over there? CaptainCain (talk) 22:13, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :I already have a few edits there. I don't see the point of becoming an admin. I'm not technically proficient, and I'm pretty sure all the other Fallout fanon and fan fiction wikis were created to avoid being like this wiki, so people could have their armies of Brotherhood and Enclave with alien blasters and main battle tanks.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 11:30, June 3, 2014 (UTC) : : Alright well the offer stands CaptainCain (talk) 14:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Roleplaying/Phillip Taylor Hey OP Iwanted to get involved with the Dusty Blues RP would Phillip Taylor be and acceptable character? CaptainCain (talk) 10:08, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Probably? I don't have anything to do with that RP, other than creating the forum on behalf of those who wanted it.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Federal Republic of Libeteria This is basically a small republic formed out of the union of Liberty, Governor and Ellis Islands. Its ruled by a president, an army, and small maritime patrol force. basically these guys are best described as a Merchant republic as they are relient and often ruled by the various merchant groups that trade in the New York City area, they lay claim to the harbor and reserve the right to fish the harbor and control, regualte traffic that goes through it. As for the government as I said they're ruled by a president, with a small council with representative from each island, they have colonies on manhattan, the Bronx and Staten Island, they rade with other communities inland and have access to a small but well equiped and trained army. they worship the statue of liberty as a sort of idol with Catholics being the second lagest religion. These guys have a few assets, a couple old tour ferries they use to move men ashore, old Polce patrol boats and a single vertibird menat for VIP transport, so OP I pose the question: Waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 01:34, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I thought a quick FYI is in order, this is the start of a series of pages on factions, groups, towns and people cenetered around New York City, expesct an Enclave and Brotherhood chapter to pop up on your talk page. I know that may be a bit hesitating ever since my previous attempt with the Brotherhood failed but I insist this will be better (and more within the rules) CaptainCain (talk) 01:34, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :This sounds neat, though I'm super uninterested in another Brotherhood group. Maybe a teeny, tiny Enclave presence of some kind.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Lions of New York these guys are a Facist, expansionist sect of the Brotherhood of Steel, they are from the Midwest brotherhood, hence the pictures I posted and were sent to NYC to recover lost tech, however once they got there they cut off communications with their main base of operations in Chicago and became their own group, bent on dominating all of NYC they are currently based in Brooklyn and are fighting the Lyon's Brotherhood expedition based in Yonkers and they're both fighting the Enclave cell known as the Reclamation. So back to the Lions these guys are equipped with your standard energy weapons, laser and plasma and have a small fleet of vertibirds they recovered from nearby air force bases. They are currently fighting the FRL over control of Manhattan and the settlements there. The Lyon's Brotherhood is allied with the FRL and thus is fighting the Lions also and everyone is fighting the Reclamation, survivors from the Enclave in the Capital wasteland mixed with the local cell. CaptainCain (talk) 11:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm just putting this out there, i realise ur not interested but consider it CaptainCain (talk) 12:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Vertibirds weren't in common use before the war, there really isn't any good reason for any group, let alone every group to stumble upon a vertibird or a fleet of Vertibirds, or a group of Vertibirds that combine into a larger vertibird. Everyone wants their groups to have these rare machines, and by and by the willpower it takes to keep denying them has at times failed me. This community once voted to delete everything on the wiki because it had become a morass of powerful empires, usually with Brotherhood and/or Enclave technology and/or connections, and always with the Vertibirds. I get that the Brotherhood and the Enclave are big, important, highly visible parts of the setting, I get it; but can we not rehash them constantly? They're relatively small paramilitary groups, not the Rotarians or the Shriners with a lodge in every town and a sign on every highway. Why not develop some of the original groups you name dropped in that other New York article instead?-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : well alright then no more brotherhood or a Enclave i gotcha OP and nooo more vertibirds, mentally noted, I guess I understand your frustration and I'll develop one of the other groups like you said the aforementioned brotherhood and Enclave groups will be in name only. Hopefully I don't give you anyomore heart attacks CaptainCain (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2014 (UTC) National Pleasure League These guys are a slaver faction they kidnap women, children and so on to sell as slaves or if they're good enough looking they keep for themselves, they run drugs along with create them, make trouble, fight the FRL Maritime Patrol Force and basically kill anyone who gets in their way. All in the name of pleasure, they're made up of alot of rapists, murders, perverts, pedophiles and other scum. This is a gonna be a smaller article, alot different from my usual history book style ala: Californians , FRL , Red DistrictCaptainCain (talk) 13:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good. You don't actually have to update me on everything you want to do. If you're not writing about canon groups, characters, and locations and you aren't including high end technology or exotic mutations its probably fine.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) The Machinists Alright the idea of this group is they're an extremly talented group of engineers (probably ex-institute) and thus no alot about building robots, cars, machines etc. They are also rather power hungry and thus use their knowledge of constructing complex machines to their dominate the area around Yonkers, an exmple of a machine would be a robot they built out of scraps from old trucks, cars and such and runs on an old diesel engine, you can see the exhaust coming out of it and it serves as a sort of juggernaut in combat, with this example in mind waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 16:29, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good, I will just refer you to what I said last time.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I uderstand its just O didn't know if robots and machines counted as high techology CaptainCain (talk) 20:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm picturing scrappy robots that punch things or shoot simple projectiles,not top of the line pre-war bots off the production line with missiles and energy weapons. Is that consistent with what you had in mind?-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) yeah that sounds about right CaptainCain (talk) 01:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) The Barely Coherent Rambling Anonymous User #has any one know the location ofhellspring bunker at pyote army base how do you get in has any one try a remote car or ect with a camer on it yet has anyone been side yet03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)~how to send 03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC) 03:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) what do you say about hellspring pyote texas :You are aware that this site deals in fiction, right? I happen to take some real places, and make fictional, post apocalyptic versions of them as an exercise in fan fiction for the Fallout series of video games. I have no idea if the old, closed down air field has a bunker and I'm not going to travel to west Texas to find out.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:52, June 10, 2014 (UTC)